La Machination
by Tsugori
Summary: Une jeune fille appelée Ivy se voit internée dans un lycée privé en classe de seconde. Les comportements étranges de certaines personnes de son entourage et du personnel l'interpellent, et Ivy est bien déterminée à savoir ce qu'il se trame au lycée Hewlett. Accompagnée de son amie et camarade de chambre, Violette, elle découvrira tous les non-dits du lycée...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

* * *

Cher journal, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit !  
Aujourd'hui encore, l'autorité parentale a frappé. Ils ont pour une énième fois fait sauté la ligne internet, je suis hors de moi. Malgré tout, je peux écrire à travers tes pages même sans ce réseau primordial —pas si primordial que ça, donc.  
Bref, je n'en peux plus, j'ai demandé il y a un mois à mes parents d'aller dans un internat. Je pars demain matin pour le lycée Hewlett, situé dans un village paumé. J'espère pouvoir y faire mes preuves, surtout au niveau de l'informatique.

Je te laisse ici avec tous mes malheurs,  
Adieu,  
Ivy Luxtor.

PS: au cas où mes parents lisaient ceci: prenez une allumette et brûlez ces pages, elles ne contiennent rien de bien important...


	2. Chapitre 1: Etat des lieux

CHAPITRE PREMIER: ÉTAT DES LIEUX

* * *

Une douce brise souleva les cheveux d'Ivy. Elle se retourna et regarda une dernière fois la maison qu'elle quittait. Certes, elle laissait sa famille pour un internat, mais elle était loin d'être triste. Juste un peu nostalgique.  
Elle marcha, seule, ses valises à la main, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Après un bon quart d'heure et quelques pensées sombres, elle put partir à la gare où un long train presque vide l'attendait. « Parmi tous les lycées, il a fallut que j'intègre celui le plus perdu de l'univers! » rumina-t-elle. Elle monta dans un wagon et sentit la machine démarrer. Elle put admirer le paysage défiler; des champs de terre et des forêts à perte de vue. Le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous, comme toute forme de vie, semblait-il. Pour couronner le tout, une odeur de sandwich fermenté parvint jusqu'à ses sensibles narines. Ivy poussa un soupir de mécontentement, le voyage s'annonçait être long...

Le train s'arrêta à la gare suivante dans un sifflement strident. Ivy prit ses bagages puis s'en alla vers la sortie. Elle replaçait ses lunettes dans un geste nerveux lorsqu'un vent glacial lui avertit qu'elle était dehors. Elle prit d'abord quelques chemins sinueux, le village n'était pas très grand. Il comportait en effet une centaine d'habitations tout au plus, quelques rares magasins inanimés et un immense clocher qui donnait l'heure. Elle eut donc vite fait d'en faire le tour. Elle déboucha sur une rivière qu'elle longea jusqu'à son nouveau lycée. Imposant, le bâtiment surplombait le cours d'eau, isolé du reste du village. Il régnait sur un terrain grand d'au moins un hectare (= 10 000 m²), si on en jugeait la taille du parc. Le lycée avait des allures de vieux manoir, taillé dans un style gothique. Parfaitement symétriques, deux tourelles entouraient la façade, et on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette d'une troisième tour se dresser à l'arrière. De magnifiques et fins vitraux décoraient les grandes fenêtres du mur principal, racontant une histoire à laquelle Ivy ne fit pas attention. La jeune fille poussa les deux grandes grilles du portail qui la séparaient de l'allée principale. Un grincement retenu trop longtemps la surprit. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la propriété, elle put voir les arbres proprement taillés et les coins secrets qu'on trouve dans tous les beaux jardins. Semi-émerveillée, à-demi prudente, elle continua sa route jusqu'aux lourdes portes de l'édifice. Le silence régnait, à part le bruit que produisaient ses pas en remuant les cailloux. Lorsqu'elle poussa les portes, elle s'aperçut qu'un système de blocage l'empêchait d'accéder à l'intérieur. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva vainement l'interphone. Elle appuya sur le bouton, et un brouillage lui répondit. « Ho non, je ne reste pas seule devant ce manoir ! » s'inquiéta-t-elle. Soudain, une voix féminine se fit entendre:  
« Oui ?  
— Bonjour, balbutia Ivy. Je suis la nouvelle élève transférée en classe de seconde, Ivy Luxtor.  
— Ah, oui ! reprit la voix. J'ouvre tout de suite ! »  
Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un claquement sourd et Ivy pénétra dans l'antre de son nouveau "chez-elle". Une femme à l'air aigri et au chignon crêpé l'attendait impatiemment, tripotant ses ongles.  
« Vous devez être Ivy Luxtor ? »  
« Quelle déduction... » pensa la dénommée.  
« Enchantée et bienvenue, je suis la directrice de cet établissement. Je demanderai à la femme que vous avez eue à l'interphone de vous faire un rapport détaillé des lieux. Bien, j'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de nos attentes, Mademoiselle Luxtor, et vous souhaite une excellente scolarité. »  
N'attendant aucune réponse, elle fit tourner ses talons et repartit dans un claquement sec. Tout à coup, une jeune femme séduisante s'approcha de l'adolescente.  
« Je suis la "femme de l'interphone".  
— Je... Oui, bien sûr ! fit Ivy, embarrassée par son allure charismatique.  
— Laissez-moi prendre vos paquets, je vous indiquerai votre chambre. »  
Ivy remercia et la suivit dans le grand escalier qui trônait au centre du hall. Les marches se séparaient ensuite en deux autres escaliers en colimaçon.  
« Celui de gauche mène à la tour gauche, et celui de droite à l'aile droite » expliqua sa guide. Elle désigna la grosse porte, au milieu:  
« Cette porte sert d'accès à la tour derrière. Elle est réservée au personnel, strictement interdite à tous les élèves. »  
Elle appuya bien sur le "tous".  
« À part bien sûr s'il a une autorisation de la directrice ou de moi-même. La tour gauche est réservée aux élèves de secondes, celle de droite aux élèves de terminales et premières. Quatre personnes s'occupent de la surveillance, deux dans chaque aile. »  
Elle disait cela tout en accompagnant la jeune fille à travers les corridors de la tour des secondes.  
« Je vous laisse ici. Voici la clé de votre chambre, qui se trouve juste en face. Vous la partagerez avec une jeune fille qui, j'en suis sûre, s'entendra bien avec vous. Je vous donne l'emploi du temps, les salles de classe se trouvent à l'étage inférieur. Bonne chance !  
— Je vous remercie, Madame ?  
— Cybill, appelez-moi Cybill. »  
Elle retourna sur ses pas tandis qu'Ivy entrait dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était de taille moyenne et comportait deux espaces bien distincts. Celui de droite était déjà rempli par les affaires de sa compagne, Ivy posa donc ses valises à gauche. Elle testa rapidement le lit et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il rebondissait « Génial, au moins je dormirai bien ! » Elle regarda furtivement son emploi du temps. Salle lll, Mr J. Brown, sciences. Elle redescendit l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage du dessous et parvint sans peine à la salle lll.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, une vingtaine d'élèves buvaient les paroles d'un professeur pour le moins attirant. Il était jeune, beau, charismatique, charmant sous toutes les coutures. En apparence. En voyant la jeune fille, il interrompit son long monologue pour lui faire complètement face.  
« Bonjour, je suis Ivy Luxtor, dit celle-ci légèrement agacée de se présenter autant de fois en si peu de temps.  
— Bonjour, Ivy, fit-il de sa voix suave. Nous sommes tous ravis d'accueillir parmi nous une élève aussi charmante que vous. »  
Les regards des élèves trahissaient ces paroles. Au contraire, ils la dévisageaient avidement, comme une fille venant d'une autre planète. C'était plus ou moins le cas, vu l'énorme écart spatio-temporel qu'il y avait entre ce village et son ancienne ville. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son tie and dye vert qui jurait avec ses vêtements décontractés ? Après avoir parcouru du regard toutes les nouvelles têtes, elle prit la seule place libre de la rangée du fond, à côté d'un garçon qui, lui, ne la regardait même pas. Il avait l'air plus mature que les autres et son style victorien lui saillait à merveilles. La voix mielleuse retentit à nouveau:  
« Je suis Mr Brown, prenez donc vos affaires de science physique si vous les avez. »  
Ivy sortit un vieux cahier qu'elle avait retrouvé avant de partir, et une trousse presque vide. Il lui fallait acheter des fournitures au plus vite, sans quoi elle ne tiendrait pas bonne figure bien longtemps dans ce nouveau lycée. Assise sur la place du côté de la fenêtre, elle put admirer à loisir ce parc qu'elle avait traversé une demi-heure plus tôt. Elle réussit même à apercevoir la rivière qu'elle avait longée entre deux arbres. Un corbeau s'envola en croassant, et Ivy fit mine de s'intéresser au cours.  
« Ivy... C'est un joli prénom.  
— M... merci, balbutia-t-elle. Puis-je juger le tien ?  
— Oui, je m'appelle Lysandre, répondit-il. »  
Elle s'aperçut alors de l'étrange beauté qui émanait de son corps tout entier. Ce n'était pas une beauté commune, pas comme le charme que dégageait son professeur, mais plutôt une harmonie captivante. Sa pomme d'Adam ressortait joliment lorsqu'il faisait entendre sa voix douce et ferme. Elle rougit légèrement à ces pensées et décida de se concentrer réellement sur le cours de Mr Brown.

En sortant du cours, elle bouscula malencontreusement une fille de sa classe. La grande pochette verte qu'elle tenait tomba sur le sol, laissant son contenu s'éparpiller.  
« J'étais distraite, s'excusa-t-elle maladroitement en ramassant en toute hâte les dessins de sa camarade.  
— Ce n'est rien.  
— En tous cas tes dessins sont très beaux.  
— Merci, Ivy bredouilla-t-elle.  
— C'est de ma faute. Quel est ton nom?  
— Violette, enchantée. »  
Ivy regarda son emploi du temps une nouvelle fois: « Ouf c'était la dernière heure de la journée ! ». Elle se dirigea donc avec les autres filles à l'étage des dortoirs pendant que les garçons montaient encore un étage pour atteindre les leurs. Ivy poussa la porte de sa chambre et s'aperçut avec surprise que Violette la suivait.  
« On est dans la même chambre ! s'exclama-t-elle, enjouée.  
— Oui, je le savais, j'ai oublié de t'en parler. Tu sais, je suis un peu timide... Je crois que le dessin est pour moi une source d'évacuation, tu comprends ?  
— Oui, j'espère que tu te confieras à moi comme à une véritable amie. »  
Quitte à partager la même chambre, autant commencer à faire véritablement connaissance, pensait-elle.  
« Je crois que cela ne me ferait pas trop de mal, fit Violette, embarrassée.  
Il est dix-huit heures passées, nous dînons à dix-neuf heures. Le couvre-feu se fait à vingt-et-une heure, bien qu'il existe de multiples façons d'y échapper, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »  
Sur ces paroles, les deux jeunes timides furent elles-mêmes étonnées de toutes les futilités qu'elles pouvaient raconter. C'étaient choses rares pour elles deux. Un carillon de cloches indiqua l'heure du repas, et ce fut avec plaisir quelles descendirent jusqu'au réfectoire.


	3. Chapitre 2: Instabilité

CHAPITRE DEUXIÈME: INSTABILITÉ

* * *

Ivy suivait le mouvement de la foule, aux côtés de Violette, qu'elle ne lâchait plus. Tous les élèves de secondes finirent par descendre d'un pas lourd l'escalier en colimaçon. Celui-ci descendait encore pour rejoindre une immense salle dont l'adolescente ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Elle put voir les élèves de première et terminale arriver par la porte qui se trouvait à l'opposé exact du réfectoire. À sa droite, une immense porte était condamnée, et une porte beaucoup plus modeste se tenait sur le mur de gauche. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur la totalité de la pièce. Le sol était couvert de vieilles tomettes et les murs étaient faits d'un crépît blanc qui avait viré dans un triste gris. Une quinzaine de tables rectilignes s'étalaient dans la pièce, certaines à quatre places, d'autres à six, et quelques unes à huit. Le couvert était déjà mis sur chacune d'elles. De nombreux chuchotements sifflaient dans les oreilles d'Ivy, comme un bourdonnement d'abeilles indéchiffrable. Elle prit place avec Violette à une petite table dans un coin du réfectoire. Les chaises furent bientôt toutes utilisées et une jeune fille dut s'asseoir avec elles. Un homme du personnel arriva depuis la porte modeste avec un charriot rempli de plats et en déposa un sur chaque table. Ivy, un peu déboussolée par tant de nouveauté reprit ses esprits et dévisagea la nouvelle tête installée à ses côtés. Ses cheveux blancs lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos et ses yeux dorés plongèrent dans les iris vertes et sombres d'Ivy. L'adolescente esquissa à cette dernière un petit sourire de bienvenue.  
« Alors comme ça, tu as été transférée aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Oui, murmura Ivy.  
— Enchantée, je m'appelle Rosalya. Je suis en classe de première donc on ne se croisera pas souvent.  
— Ravie de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Ivy. »  
Violette souleva le couvercle du plat en terre cuite. Des traits de dégoût apparurent sur son visage et les deux autres filles se penchèrent curieusement sur le contenu. Une espèce de pâtée grisâtre gisait dans le récipient, et une odeur âpre s'en échappait affreusement. L'estomac de la nouvelle élève se souleva et elle détourna les yeux de la source de son mal-être. Violette s'empressa de remettre le couvercle à sa place. Un rire cristallin retentit pourtant à la table:  
« Vous verrez vos têtes les filles ! C'en est à mourir de rire. Allez, faites pas les difficiles, c'est seulement notre nourriture quotidienne.  
— On... vous mangez des trucs comme ça tous les jours ? s'indigna Ivy.  
— Ça dépend de l'humeur du cuisinier, on va dire », répondit Violette.  
« La table du fond, on se calme ! » retentit une voix rauque qu'Ivy ne connaissait pas encore.  
Rosalya essaya d'étouffer son rire tant bien que mal.  
Un silence de plomb régna lorsque chaque élève dut verser la bouillie dans son assiette. Seuls les cliquetis que produisaient les couverts faisaient du bruit. Après une demi-heure de souffrance silencieuse, le dessert arriva. Des yaourts et quelques fromages industriels furent apportés et les jeunes filles en furent presque soulagées.  
« Je crois que je préférais le self-service de mon école publique, souffla Ivy.  
— Les repas devaient être meilleurs, soupira Violette.  
— Pourquoi es-tu venue ici, au fait ? demanda Rosalya.  
— J'étais trop sur mon ordinateur et mes inventions. Mes parents en avaient marre et ils étaient devenus insupportables, alors je leur ai proposé d'aller en internat. Ils n'ont pas cherché longtemps, ils m'ont mis dans le lycée le plus proche de mon ancienne ville.  
— Et tu regrettes ?  
— Non, pas du tout ! À choisir entre mes parents et la bouillie, je prends la bouillie », plaisanta la nouvelle.  
Les deux autres essayèrent de rire en silence. La vision de cette scène était comique, leurs épaules seules bougeaient alors qu'aucun son ne sortait.

À vingt heures, tous les élèves regagnèrent les dortoirs.  
« Nos chemins se séparent ici. À une prochaine fois, peut-être ! lança Rosalya.  
— Je l'espère ! Bonne nuit !  
— Bonne nuit, Rosalya », termina Violette.  
Les cheveux blancs de la jeune fille s'envolèrent au même rythme que ses mouvements avant de disparaître dans l'escalier des "grands".  
Lorsqu'Ivy rentra dans sa chambre, elle se souvînt qu'elle avait oublié de ranger ses affaires. Elle sortit son ordinateur et finit toutes les choses qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire dans la journée. Il n'y avait pas internet dans ce lycée mais elle avait assez de logiciels pour avoir de quoi s'occuper. Elle entendait le petit frottement du crayon de son amie contre la feuille. Curieuse, elle se détacha de son écran pour jeter un œil à l'œuvre de Violette. Un fantastique chat apparaissait petit à petit. Il était complètement anormal, mais captivant, presque hypnotisant. Ivy regardait amusée la bête se former au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus détaillée.  
« Tu es vraiment douée ! Ton dessin est absolument génial ! »  
Concentrée, elle ne répondit pas, et Ivy la laissa dessiner, abasourdie par son talent.  
Au bout d'une heure, on toqua à la porte. Une jeune femme apparut dans l'encolure de la porte. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient en boucles dans le milieu de son dos. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu sombre et profond, avec une lueur de lucidité mêlée à quelque chose d'autre qu'Ivy ne put identifier. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Décidément, il y avait beaucoup de jolies personnes dans ce lycée...  
« Extinction des feux, les filles. »  
Elle repartit aussitôt en fermant doucement la porte.  
« Bonne nuit Violette, chuchota Ivy.  
— Fais de beaux rêves ! »  
Ivy se retourna sur son lit, ne trouvant pas la position idéale pour s'endormir. Au bout d'un moment elle demanda:  
« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes proches de la perfection dans ce lycée ?  
— Que veux-tu dire pas là ?  
— Et bien... Je trouve qu'il y a une forte concentration de personnes captivantes ici.  
— Je ne crois pas, la beauté se voit différemment chez tout le monde; des filles ou des garçons qui te semblent beaux peuvent ne pas le paraître aux yeux d'un autre individu. »  
Ivy soupira un grand coup.  
« Je le sais bien, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas grave, je dois me faire des idées.  
— Sûrement ! Allez, bonne nuit. »  
Bientôt elle put entendre la respiration lente et régulière du sommeil de Violette. Elle réfléchissait et pensait trop à cette première journée, et cela l'empêchait de dormir. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits provenant du couloir juxtaposé.  
« Pas tout de suite, disait une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
— Elle a pourtant l'air d'une proie facile, continuait une voix féminine qui lui semblait elle aussi inconnue.  
— Ne sois pas trop pressée ! » la rabroua la première voix.  
Et les bruits de pas s'éloignaient dans le couloir.  
Ivy eut des sueurs froides. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler? Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir écouté quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas savoir. D'avoir cueilli le fruit défendu. Après ça, s'endormir était carrément impossible. Mais cette petite peur qui commençait tout doucement à s'installer au creux de son ventre, elle la sentait déjà. Et elle savait que la tarir serait maintenant impossible. Il avait fallu que cette angoisse omniprésente, aussi légère soit-elle, s'installe dès la première nuit ! Au son de la douce respiration de Violette, elle se reprit, et rassurée, put s'endormir.

« Debout ! »  
Le cri fut rude et Ivy ouvrit avec peine ses yeux. Elle regarda l'heure: sept heures du matin. Sept heures du matin ? En temps normal elle se réveillait à huit heures moins le quart ! Que se passait-il ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'internat. Elle soupira à ce douloureux souvenir et sortit lentement de sous sa couette. À côté, Violette était déjà levée, bâillant de toutes ses forces et s'étirant au maximum de ses capacités.  
« Il faut aller dans les douches, marmonna Violette.  
— C'est où ?  
— Prends tes affaires et suis-moi. »  
Ivy remarqua que tout comme elle, Violette n'était pas d'humeur le matin. En effet, elles ressentaient toutes les deux cette frustration de sortir d'un lieu douillet pour vaincre une nouvelle journée rude. Surtout en ce frais mois d'octobre.

Les douches n'étaient pas non plus des plus agréables... Après une queue d'attente, les jeunes filles purent faire convenablement leur toilette.  
Après un petit déjeuner assez copieux, bizarrement, la journée scolaire reprenait avec ses cours habituels.

La première heure de la journée était une heure de mathématiques, soit le cours qu'Ivy détestait le plus. Elle avait bien appris le nom de tous ses professeurs, et avait essayé de connaître par cœur son emploi du temps. Elle s'assit dans le fond de la classe, là où les places étaient libres. Violette était au premier rang et Lysandre dans la colonne opposée. elle soupira et sortit quelques affaires. Le professeur entra, vêtue d'une lourde robe pourpre et ses cheveux blonds tirés en arrière par des épingles serties d'hématite. La tenue était pourtant sobre et restait dans une certaine modernité; son style victorien ne jurait donc pas trop avec la mode actuelle.  
Madame de la Vallière posa ses yeux verts sur Ivy et la dévisagea un court instant.  
" Nous avons donc là notre nouvelle recrue, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. D'après Madame la directrice, vous êtes un peu en retard sur le programme scolaire. Je vous ferais donc parvenir les chapitres de mathématiques que vous ne savez pas.  
— Merci, Madame, répondit Ivy avec une politesse feinte.  
— Bien, reprenons le cours..."  
Ivy dégluti. Cette voix, elle était sûre de la reconnaître. C'était celle qu'elle avait entendue dans le couloir, alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'endormir. Ce sourire remplit de malice et cette voix mielleuse l'inquiétaient encore plus. "Arrête de t'en faire pour rien, tu es paranoïaque. Beaucoup de professeurs sont hypocrites, ce n'est rien ! essaya-t-elle de se raisonner. Non, trop de professeurs sont hypocrites, ici."  
Son corps se détacha de tout contrôle et elle s'évanouit.


	4. Chapitre 3: Crise

CHAPITRE TROISIÈME: CRISE

* * *

Ivy ouvrit ses yeux. Elle eut une sensation de vertige pendant quelque seconde, puis le flou ambiant se dissipa. Elle était allongée sur un lit couvert de draps blancs et se trouvait au bout d'une salle qui lui était inconnue. Le reste de la pièce était cachée derrière un rideau rose qui pendait le long de son lit. De l'autre côté, pas caché par la toile, se tenait un mur blanc et de la lumière filtrait à travers une petite fenêtre grillagée. Ivy se pencha sur la table de chevet qu'il y avait juste à côté d'elle où étaient posés un verre remplit d'eau et une carafe. Elle but sans hésitation. Soudain, le rideau s'ouvrit et une femme apparut. Elle était grande et était vêtue d'une longue blouse blanche qui la couvrait entièrement. Il y avait sur cette veste deux grosses poches qui semblaient lourdes d'objets. La femme devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, son visage était un peu ridé par le temps et ses yeux creux étaient entourés de deux cernes violets. Toutefois, ses iris étaient d'un magnifique vert de jade. Ses cheveux, auburn, étaient coupés très courts et se couchaient un peu dans tous les sens sur son crâne.

« Tu es enfin réveillée, fit-elle d'une voix grave et douce à la fois.

— O.. Oui, répondit Ivy embarrassée. Depuis combien de temps...

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, sa tête pesant comme si elle eut été une balle de bowling.

— Ne te surmène pas trop, tu as peut-être encore mal à la tête. Tu peux encore te reposer, tu dors seulement depuis une demie-heure. Deux surveillants t'ont portée jusqu'ici, ils m'ont dit que tu t'étais évanouie en cours... J'oubliais de me présenter, tu es nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Je connais un peu tous les élèves car je suis l'unique infirmière de ce lycée et je me dois de surveiller la santé de chacun au moins une fois tous les deux mois. Je m'appelle Maria Drewis, enchantée. Ivy se présenta une nouvelle fois.

— Il est peut-être temps pour moi de retourner en cours...

— Et bien, si tu t'en sens capable ! J'ai regardé ton dossier médical, et je pense que tu ne devrais pas avoir plus de problèmes que ça. Tu n'es pas sujette à des migraines ?

— Non...

— Bien. Dans ce cas, reviens me voir quand tu veux ! À une prochaine fois !

— Oui, merci beaucoup !

— Ha, et prends ces médicaments si jamais tu as mal à la tête. »

Ivy prit le paquet de comprimés que lui tendait l'infirmière. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Il y avait une dizaine d'autres lits alignés sur deux rangées, entourés des mêmes rideaux roses. Près de la porte d'entrée (et de sortie en l'occurrence), un grand espace était réservé au bureau de madame Drewis et une autre partie faisait office d'archive. Des centaines de dossiers se tenaient sur des étagères pleines à craquer. La jeune fille sortit et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait dans le lycée. Elle essaya de faire un plan dans sa tête, le lycée était assez symétrique, découpé en quatre parties : la tour inaccessible du personnel, celle des terminales et premières, et celle des secondes. La quatrième partie regroupait les salles communes qui étaient principalement dans les sous-sols, elle devait donc se trouver en-dessous du réfectoire. Elle tourna furtivement la tête dans les deux sens : de chaque côté le corridor semblait interminable. Elle choisit au hasard d'aller à droite, pensant que de toutes façons, le but était de se retrouver dans le hall. Elle marcha assez longuement avant de déboucher sur une ouverture. Elle y trouva enfin l'escalier qu'elle cherchait. Toutefois, l'endroit était étroit et sombre, et elle ne trouva aucun interrupteur susceptible d'allumer quoi que ce soit.

_Elle a pourtant l'air d'une proie facile..._

Cette phrase, ponctuée de l'image de son professeur de mathématiques, eut sur Ivy l'effet d'un retour de boomerang. Oui, soudain elle se remémorait l'affreuse nuit qu'elle avait passée, et la cause de son évanouissement. Soudain, la terreur qui sommeillait en son intérieur refit surface, et dans cet étroit escalier qu'elle gravissait dans la pénombre, elle eut un horrible sentiment d'insécurité. Un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier et elle empêchait des larmes de regret de s'écouler. « Je commence à me demander si je n'étais pas mieux chez moi... » Elle secoua sa tête en signe de dénégation. « Non, je ne dois pas penser à ces choses-là, je dois me concentrer sur ce fichu escalier. » Finalement pleine de résignation, elle monta d'une vingtaine de marches supplémentaires, tournant autour de la colonne de pierre. Ivy détestait les escaliers en colimaçon parce qu'il est impossible d'en voir ni le bout ni le départ. Heureusement, elle arrivait à calmer ses crises de claustrophobie... Soufflant un bon coup, elle continua au même rythme son ascension. Au bout d'un temps qui parut à la jeune fille une éternité, elle déboucha sur une petite salle où une autre porte était dessinée. Elle l'ouvrit et atteignit enfin le hall, et put tranquillement rejoindre les autres étudiants.

— Cette journée a été é-pou-ventable ! confia Ivy à Rosalya, lors du dîner.

— Elle s'est évanouie ce matin, expliqua Violette.

— Ho si encore il n'y avait eu que ça ! Ce lycée est un vrai dédale ! Il est immense !

— J'espère que tu vas mieux ! s'étonna l'aînée. En effet, je crois qu'aucun élève ne peut se vanter de connaître toutes les salles de l'établissement...

— Oui, merci. Tu connais des élèves qui sont allés dans la troisième tour ?

Sa question fut interrompue par les plats qui arrivaient et les jeunes filles finirent par parler d'autres choses.

Au moment du couvre-feu, Ivy se demanda si les deux personnes de la nuit précédente repasseraient. D'ailleurs, si l'une était son professeur de mathématiques, que faisaient-elles dans le dortoir des secondes ? Cependant, durant le long moment où elle ne parvînt à fermer les yeux, elle n'entendit rien de suspect, et elle finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

— Quoi, tu ne savais pas qu'il y avait une bibliothèque ? s'étonna Violette devant l'ignorance de son amie.

Ivy regardait avec ébahissement autour d'elle. Sur des centaines d'étagères qui couvraient les quatre murs de la bibliothèque du sol au plafond s'étalaient des milliers de livres, classés par genre et thèmes. Le plafond étant bien à une dizaine du mètre du sol, deux mezzanines permettaient l'accès aux livres sur les rangs supérieurs. Au centre de la salle, quatre grandes tables étaient installées dans toute la longueur de la pièce avec des chaises de chaque côté de chacune. Des lampes opalines vertes éclairaient chaque parcelle des tables. La jeune fille semblait comme transportée dans un univers inconnu d'elle jusqu'à lors. Violette cachait également l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la bibliothèque.

— Bon, c'est pas tout mais on a du boulot, n'est-ce pas Ivy !

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent leur fiche de consignes et se mirent à la recherche des livres nécessaires à leur travail. Au bout d'un temps, elles s'assirent avec tous les documents qu'elles purent trouver. Ivy souffla un bon coup, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire ce travail d'histoire qui était bien trop long à préparer. Heureusement, c'était à faire en binôme, ce qui rendait la tâche un peu plus accessible. Elle regarda à côté d'elle. Lysandre la regardait s'affairer.

— Ho, salut ! fit-elle. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

Elle rougit instantanément. Ses yeux verrons avaient vraiment le don de la mettre dans tous ses états !

— Avec qui fais-tu le travail d'histoire ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

— Avec ce gars-là.

Il pointa du doigt un autre garçon de la classe, qu'Ivy ne connaissait même pas de vue. Dans cette classe à quarante-deux élèves, il était difficile de se remémorer tout le monde au bout du troisième jour. Ivy ne discuta pas plus pour finir au plus vite leur devoir. Elle eut toutefois du mal à se concentrer, si proche de Lysandre. Soudain, une douleur aiguë traversa tout son front. Sa respiration devint lourde et de plus en plus irrégulière. Comme un automatisme, elle tâtonna à la recherche de la boîte de médicaments acquise un peu plus tôt et goba un des comprimés. La crise s'estompa peu après.

« Ivy ! Ivy! »

Violette et Lysandre s'affolaient autour d'elle.

— Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda ce dernier.

— Ça va, merci, je vais déjà mieux.

Elle fit un sourire à ses compagnons.

— Voyez, l'infirmière avait déjà prévu cela, reprit-elle.

Elle désigna la boîte et la rangea. Elle vit Violette et Lysandre s'échanger un regard circonspect, et finit par les rassurer avec un autre sourire.

Ivy se sentait toute faible depuis sa crise. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la petite fenêtre percée au pied de son lit et regarda à travers le carreau. La nuit était tombée sur le site et recouvrait maintenant tout le ciel de sa robe sombre. La lune, dans son premier cycle, jetait un mince halo qui éclairait une partie des arbres du parc. Le lendemain serait son premier samedi depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce lycée. Elle prendrait un bus qui la mènerait jusqu'à la gare et pourrait retourner chez elle. Elle avait du mal à se remémorer sa vie d'avant, après cette semaine si chargée, si remplie en nouveautés. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer vivre une vie ordinaire. Enfin, qu'était une vie ordinaire sinon la vie, tout simplement ? Alors qu'Ivy sombrait dans ses pensées mélancoliques du soir, elle finit par s'endormir.

Un fracas la réveilla en sursaut. Des gens s'affairaient dans le couloir, aux bruits de pas et des éclats de voix étouffés, des chuchotements qu'elle entendait. Elle se leva, vit que Violette n'était plus dans la chambre. La porte était légèrement entrouverte. Elle sortit dans le couloir qui était allumé. Toutes les filles du dortoir y étaient réunies. Certaines, incontrôlables, s'agitaient dans tous les sens, et d'autres plus calmes, méditaient sur la situation. Parmi celles-ci, Ivy trouva son amie et la rejoint à toute vitesse. Les deux surveillantes tentaient de calmer les plus affolées.

— Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la jeune fille, abasourdie.

Madame de La Vallière fit alors son apparition.

« Manquait plus qu'elle » grommela Ivy.

— Allons, allons, jeunes filles ! Ne vous énervez pas, la tempête va se calmer. Elle ne fait que passer.

— Et qu'en est-il des tuiles de la toiture que j'ai vues s'envoler puis s'éclater sur le sol ? demanda une des secondes.

— Elle a raison, j'ai vu un arbre brûler au loin sous le coup d'un éclair !

Et de témoignages en témoignages, les élèves ne s'arrêtaient plus.

— Silence ! Les routes seront bloquées demain, nous préviendrons simplement vos parents que vous ne pourrez pas rentrer chez vous ce week-end. Tâchez de rester calme, et de conserver votre bonne humeur pour passer un week-end agréable au sein de l'établissement. Sur ce, retournez dans vos chambres, et surtout, n'ouvrez pas les fenêtres et n'en approchez sous aucun prétexte !

Les jeunes filles retournèrent toutes dans leurs chambres en chuchotant leurs inquiétudes et leurs protestations. Une atmosphère pesante régnait, Ivy avait la sensation qu'elle allait étouffer. De surcroît, elle était dans la crainte constante d'une nouvelle crise, à tel point qu'elle emmenait ses médicaments partout avec elle. Elle et Violette rejoignirent leur chambre sans un mot. Pourtant, Violette qui voyait bien la dépression dans laquelle sombrait peu à peu son amie, lui prit la main et la serra avec chaleur. Ivy esquissa un sourire et lui rendit son geste. Le vent au-dehors sifflait et hurlait, les murs tremblaient sous la voix grave du tonnerre. Ivy se mit à rire silencieusement. Ses nerfs étaient à bout, elle allait craquer. Violette serra sa main plus fort encore et elles restèrent ainsi longtemps, debout, dans leur chambre, sans rien dire. Leurs visages étaient tellement expressifs qu'ils ne souffraient pas de mots. Puis fatiguées, elle se couchèrent, toutes deux le cœur lourd de cette situation accablante du passage du tout-va-bien au tout-va-mal.


End file.
